The Hunter
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Bobby sends Sam and Dean on a hunt in Queens,New York. There they meet a female hunter named Toni. Sam and Toni instantly fall in love, but Sam is unsure about having another relationship because of Jess.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my Supernatural fans, here is another Supernatural story for your viewing pleasure**

**Summary: Bobby sends Sam and Dean on a hunt in Queens, New York. There they meet a female hunter named Toni. Sam and Toni quickly fall in love, but Sam is still unsure of proceeding with another relationship after Jess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own any OC's that I add.**

**Warnings: Language and some graphic sex.**

**Two notes: 1) This is based off a fanfiction that I wrote for another site with a few changes. 2) I tried something new with this story: Each chapter will be a different character's POV. Please review and tell me how you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sam<strong>

"Move your ass, Sammy." Dean called me on the other side of the bathroom door.

I stepped out of the bathroom, "What's the rush?"

"Bobby called; he has a hunt for us up in Queens, New York."

I followed Dean to the impala.

"What's the situation?" I asked curious.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know; Bobby just said that there's a hunt in Queens and that there is this hunter guy who needs our help."

"Hunter guy?"

"Yeah, Bobby said the hunter's name was Toni Jackson."

I nodded and got in the passenger seat, while Dean got behind the wheel.

"So Bobby didn't mention what the hunt was?"

"No, genius. Let's just hit Queens and hope the dude can tell us what we're up against."

I nodded and laid my head back. I needed a nap and I needed it badly. It had been a horrible week. The werewolf we had been hunting almost killed me. Besides I knew I should try to get sleep until Dean handed the wheel over to me. I feel into a deep sleep and surprisingly, dreamed of Jess. I hadn't thought about her in a long time. Soon I felt Dean shaking me awake.

"What?"

"Dude, your turn to drive."

"Really, we've only been on the road for," I looked at my watch. "Four hours. Wow. I didn't realize I slept that long."

"Yup. So drive." Dean said getting out the driver's seat. I got out the car and switched spots with him.

"How's your arm?" Dean asked glancing at my left arm.

"Fine."

"You okay? You seem kinda distracted."

"No, I am fine," I said and started the car and continued driving toward Queens.

Dean leaned back and soon fell asleep. The silence allowed me to think. I was confused as to why I was thinking about Jess. I hadn't thought about her for years. I missed her so much, but in a way I was glad she was gone. Not that I didn't love, I did, but because I wouldn't want her to see me for what I am now. I continued to drive for another four hours and stopped at a gas station. Dean woke up suddenly.

"Where are we?"

"At a gas station. I need to get gas."

Dean nodded and went back to sleep. I wanted to wake him up to drive, but I didn't mind the driving. We made it into Queens by 8 the next morning. I was tired, but I was also hungry so I decided to pull up into the first diner I found. Besides Dean was awake and complaining about how hungry he was.

"Dude, you are always hungry."

"Yeah, well I am more hungry in the morning. Where are we?"

"At a diner, so you can get some food and perhaps hit on one or two of the waitresses," I said smiling.

Dean smiled, "I can do that."

We walked into the diner and were immediately seated at a table by the window.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I just wanted to put this in there. The creature that I chose for this hunt is a made up creature. It is nothing like the creatures the boys hunt on the show. The creature I call it a Splicer. It is a mix between a rugaru and shapeshifter, but it can mimic other creatures. **

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy and don't remember to review. Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Toni<strong>

I was serving a couple when I saw them come in. Two males, one tall and one short. My instinct told me that they were brothers. It could have been the way they walked in step with each other. Whatever the reason I just knew they were brothers and the tall one was pretty cute. I walked over to them.

"Morning, what can I get you boys?"

The short brother turned to me and gave me this goofy, cheeky grin, "I will have scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausages and toast. Oh and a coffee. On second let me have a piece of you."

"Dean," The other brother groaned. Then he turned to me, "I am sorry."

"No problem, so what can I get you?" I replied.

"I will just have two sunny side eggs, two sausages and a coffee."

"Sure thing, I will be right back," I answered and walked away to place the order.

After placing the order, I picked up the coffee pot and took it over to the table along with two mugs. As I poured the coffee, I tried to strike up conversation. It's what I do.

"So, where're you boys from? It sure doesn't look like you are from around here."

"We're on business," The tall one said.

"How 'bout you show us around town?" The short one, named Dean asked giving me that goofy grin again.

"Dean, stop it, she's busy, besides she's not gonna enable your sick habit. I won't let her. However maybe she can help us."

"Aww, come on, Sammy."

"Dean, don't even start," he then turned to face me. "Do you happen to know someone named Toni?"

I stiffened, who were these boys and what did they want? "No, I am sorry."

Just then I was contradicted, "Toni! Your plates are ready!"

I noticed the boys look at me. I didn't move an inch. Kylie came and tapped me on the shoulder, "Toni, didn't you hear Micah call you?"

I huffed and went to get the plates. Bringing them back to the boys' table, I saw that they were both staring at me.

"You're name's Toni?" Dean asked.

I nodded.

"Toni Jackson?"

I nodded again.

"But-but…"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You're a girl."

"What'd you expect?"

"Well, we kinda thought you'd be a…" Sam started to say.

"…a dude," Dean finished.

I snorted. "I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your meal," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait, we need to talk to you," Sam said.

"Later," I said and walked off.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I was wondering who these two boys were and what they wanted with me. _Perhaps they're demons,_ I said to myself. After I finished my shift, I looked toward the window seats to see if the boys were still there. Thankfully they were not. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked out toward my car. That's when I saw them standing by a car. I pulled out one of my knives that I keep hidden on me and stalked up to them. I grabbed Dean's arm twisting it behind his back and shoved him against the car. I stuck the knife close to his neck.

"Whoa! Toni calm down. We just want to talk to you," Sam said putting up his hands.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?"

"We're FBI agents and we need to talk to you about a case," Dean breathed.

"Bullshit! You are no FBI agents. Now somebody start telling me the fucking truth or I will carve sunshine here a new smile."

"Okay, take it easy. We're only here because Bobby sent us to talk to you," Sam said.

"Bobby? Bobby Singer?"

Sam nodded, "Yes," he looked around. "We're hunters like you. Bobby sent us to help you on a case."

I released Dean and pocketed the knife. Dean seemed to breathe easier.

"Perhaps, we should go somewhere and talk about this?" He asked.

I nodded, "My house. Follow me," I said and got into my car and drove off. I checked my rearview mirror to see if they were following. They were.

Once I reached my house, I parked the car and got out and waited for the boys to follow suit. The eventually made it. Dean got out the car, took one look at my house and whistled.

"This is yours?" he asked.

"Yes, I used to live here with my mother, but when she died, she left the house to me. Ready?" I said and opened the door.

The boys followed me in the house. This time it was Sam who whistled.

"Dude, check the inside of this house."

"I know."

I laughed and walked them into the living room.

"Help yourself to anything. I have cold beer in the fridge. I am gonna go and change my clothes."

I left the boys in the living room while I headed to my bedroom. I quickly shed my waitress outfit for a pair of comfortable jeans, a tank, and a sweatshirt. I walked out the bedroom and found them sitting on the couch drinking beers. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined them in the living room.

"So, how is it that you are a hunter and own a place like this?" Dean asked.

"You must be rich," Sam commented.

I laughed and shook my head, "No I am not rich."

"Really?" Dean asked gazing around.

"Really. So why did Bobby send you here?" I asked.

"He sent us because he said that there was a hunt here and that you needed our help," Sam said then slapped his forehead. "I am sorry; you probably don't even know our names. I am Sam Winchester and this is my idiotic brother, Dean."

I laughed again, "I know."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I learned it from the diner." I commented, and then realized what he said about Bobby. "I can't believe Bobby would do that."

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Treat me like I am a little kid. I don't need his help; I just called him for some advice. Not to send me some hunters, no offense. Bobby just can't help but treat me like I am some weak female. He always treats me like I don't know what I am doing even though he was the one who taught me."

"How did you meet Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I met Bobby when I was ten. I had come home from a friend's house and found the house destroyed and my mom lying dead on the floor. Bobby took me in and told me that he was an old friend of my mom's. He also explained to me that my mother was a hunter and that what had killed her was a demon. He was the one who taught me everything I know about the supernatural."

"So you've been hunting since you were ten?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No. Bobby wouldn't let me help. The most I would do for him while I was that young was research for his hunts. When I was fifteen, I set out to hunt on my own, much to Bobby's protests."

"Whatever happened to your father?"

"I haven't seen him since I was two years old. He walked out on us and I never knew why or ever saw him again."

"Sorry to hear that. I know what it must feel like to not know where your father is," Sam said softly.

I suddenly stood up, "Well if you're gonna help me with this hunt, then you need to sleep."

I showed the boys to the extra rooms, gave them some towels and washcloths. "Don't be afraid to help yourself to anything in the house. Good night," I said and headed toward my room.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dean**

The next morning I woke before everyone else. I decided I would do a little exploring. It seemed like your average three bedroom house until I went to the last room. I opened the door and what I saw amazed me. It seemed like a hunter's room. There were tons of books, I also saw several guns, and a devil's trap on the floor as well as the ceiling. But the thing that amazed me the most was the amount of knives in the room. There were several knives in the room. I went to pick one of them up. It looked like a machete. I swung it around in the air a few times testing its weight. If felt light and it was kinda long.

"Having fun?"

I quickly spun around and found Toni standing in the doorway.

"I was just…"I faltered.

"It's okay. I see you found my kind library."

"Uh, yeah. What kind of knife is this? It looks like a machete," I asked.

Toni gently took the knife out of my hand and put it back. "Its called a Kukri knife. They are like a type of machete."

"Oh. I can see you really like knives."

"Yeah. I am pretty skilled in all types of knives. They are my preferred weapon and the Kukri knives are my preferred knife. I mean as you can see, I do have guns, but I don't really like them all that much."

I was about to say something else when Sammy walked into the room. I laughed as his eyes went wide when he saw all the books.

"Morning, Sammy," I said laughing.

"Hey, look at all these books," he said walking in the room then noticed the knives. "Look at these knives. You have a knife obsession?"

Toni giggled, "Most of these books were my mother's. Very few of them are hunting books. Most of them are just novels. And yes, I guess you can say I have a knife obsession. That and the fact I am very good with a knife."

I nodded, "I remember all too well," I said rubbing my neck.

"Sorry about that Dean."

"Dean's fine. I just think maybe you wounded his pride but he's okay," Sammy said smiling at me.

"Hey, you boys hungry?"

"Dean is always hungry."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Toni laughed, "I will whip us up some breakfast," She said and walked away.

I stood staring at her ass-so beautiful-until Sam smacked me on the back of my head. We followed Toni into the kitchen.

"So Toni, tell us about this case," My geek brother said.

"Its confusing. So far there have been three victims, but none of the attacks make any sense. I mean they don't seem to be related at all."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Toni sat some plates down in front of us and I began to dig in. I was hungry.

"Well, the first victim, he was found in his office and it looked like he had been mauled by some wild animal. The coroner said that his heart was missing, which is clearly werewolf MO, but it hasn't been the full moon."

"What about the other two victims, "Sammy asked.

"The second victim looked like it had been eaten. I mean parts of his flesh gone and it looked like it was chewed. Now I don't know what kind of monster could have done that. And the third victim, was bled dry; the MO of a vampire, maybe? Three different victims, three different MO's."

"So, these victims had nothing in common?" I asked, shoveling food in my mouth.

"Dude, gross." Sammy commented.

"Well two of the victims were male."

"What did you get from the victims' families?" Sammy asked.

"Uh…nothing."

"Huh?"

"I didn't talk to the families."

"Did you at least talk to any witnesses of either attack?" I asked.

"Yeah, but nobody seemed to know anything."

"Okay, Dean, why don't you take another look at the victims and Toni and I will interview the victims' families," Sam said looking at me.

"Bullshit. I will interview the families." I said.

"Dean."

"Fine we will settle this the old fashioned way," I said holding out my fist.

Sam groaned, "You've got to be kidding me." He stuck out of his fist.

"Do you always choose your jobs this way?" Toni asked.

Sam nodded, "Pretty much, when Dean wants to be a jerk."

"Bitch," I said automatically.

We did the whole Rock, Paper, Scissor game and unfortunately Sam beat me.

"Fine. I will look at the victims. Y'all just don't get lost."

"Toni, do you have any information on the victims that would help us find the families?"

"Uh, not really."

Sammy groaned, "Fine then we all have to check the victims. Then I am gonna have to do some research."

"Terrific."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Toni**

The three of us headed to the morgue. Dean had insisted we ride in his car; something about my car being too small. Whatever. The whole way Dean grumbled; I could tell he was angry. I guess he was mad because he thought I was a rookie. Alright so maybe I am; I am only twenty, so sue me.

"Dean, look I am sorry. I guess I haven't learned all the techniques yet."

"You _always_ interview everybody. That includes witnesses and families," Dean shot.

"I forgot. I have been only hunting for five years, so sue me."

"Five years is plenty of time to learn. Some hunter you are," Dean growled and I jerked like he hit me.

"Dean, take it easy. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't bite her head off," Sam said.

Dean refused to respond and I sat in silence. I had screwed up. I guess it was a good thing that Bobby sent these hunters to help me. But then, I got angry.

"I made a _simple_ mistake. I am sure you've made mistakes before, but I guess it's worse cause I am a female."

Dean didn't respond and just rolled his eyes. That made me even madder.

"What's the matter, Dean? Nothing to say? Listen, I may be a female and I may be younger than you, but I am not a weakling."

"No one is saying you are weak," Sam said softly.

"He is! The way he looks at me? The things that he just said to me? He definitely thinks I am weak. Bobby too. You damn men. You all think y'all are so macho; so much better than us women. Well let me tell you, I am not weak; my mother raised me to always protect myself, so if you have a problem, I suggest that you shove it up your ass and go back to where you came from."

Neither Dean nor Sam responded and twenty minutes later arrived at the morgue. I walked up to the desk and flashed my badge.

"Hi, I am agent Melanie Jones. I was here earlier this week, but I would like to view the three victims again."

The guy behind the desk nodded and told me to hold on a sec. He didn't even bother to ask about Sam and Dean. One minute later we were examining the bodies. After asking the mortician, and examining the tags, we found the names and addresses of the three victims.

"Okay Dean, Toni and I are going to visit the families. You stay here and let us know if you find anything other than what Toni already told us.

"Whatever. Are you taking the impala?"

"Would you mind?"

"We could always walk back to my house and get my car. That way Dean isn't stuck here longer than he has to be."

Sam nodded. I removed the key to the house and handed it to Dean.

"This is the house key in case you get back before we do," I said and walked out the room.

Sam and I walked to the house to pick up my baby. Sam saw the car and seemed to be in a mixture of wanting to laugh and amazement.

"Yeah, it's a two thousand three Volkswagen Beetle. She's my baby."

Sam laughed, "You sound like Dean."

We got in the car and it was my turn to laugh. Sam seemed so squished.

"There's a lever you can use to push the seat back."

Unfortunately Sam had a hard time grasping the lever so I reached over, causing my hand to be between his legs. I looked at him a blushed. Quickly I pushed the lever causing the seat to go back enough that he had room for his long-sexy-legs. _Did I just say his legs were sexy?_ I shook off the thought and started the car.

"So where are we heading first?"

"I think we should talk to the family of the werewolf attack. They live on nineteen Fifteenth Street."

I nodded, "Okay. Let's hit the road."

I gunned the engine and sped down the road. The drive was silent and I kept stealing glances at Sam. He was sitting like he was kinda uncomfortable. I kept glancing at his lips and the movements they made when he breathed in and out. I wanted to kiss him and wondered how he was in bed, _whoa! Where did that come from? Toni get it together, girl._

"Toni?"

"What?" I said maybe a little too harshly.

Sam chuckled, "You okay? You seem kinda tense."

"I am fine."

"Okay. Listen, what Dean said earlier…I'm sorry. He can be somewhat of a jerk sometimes."

"Whatever," I said and looked at him. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes. I quickly blushed and looked away.

The rest of the drive was silent. Half an hour later we made it the Harmon house. We exited the car and walked up to the front door. Sam knocked.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked, opening the door.

We both flashed our badges, "Ma'am, I am Agent Jones and this is my partner…" I stopped cause I didn't know Sam's phony name.

"…Agent Page. We would like to ask you a few questions about Frank Harmon," Sam finished.

The woman opened the door. I flashed a "thank you" smile at Sam. Suddenly my thoughts turned to lust when I continued to stare in his eyes. _I wonder how he would react if I kissed him. I bet he's good in bed, I mean look at those muscles. I want to…_I felt a sharp pain in my leg and realized that Sam nudged me.

"I don't know what to tell you, really," The woman began. "Frank was a good man; he worked a lot but he was good to me. He took care of me, helped out at the church and the elementary school."

I stopped her, "Ma'am? Did your husband have any enemies? People that had a grudge against him?"

I saw the woman shake her head, "Not really. Frank was loved by everybody. Well, our neighbor, George? He didn't really like him, I think he was jealous or envious of Frank, but George wouldn't kill him. He's not that type of person."

"Have you noticed anything strange in Frank's behavior?" Sam asked.

"Strange?"

"Yeah, anything unusual about his behavior, especially in the last few weeks?"

"I don't understand, I thought Frank was killed by an animal?"

"We're not exactly sure. That's why we are covering all aspects," Sam replied.

An hour later we left the woman's house and headed to the other victims' houses. The questioning took over three hours, with Sam doing most of the questioning. By the time we were done, I wanted to sleep. We drove back to my house and saw that Dean was already there.

"What the hell took you guys so long? I thought you two were hidden somewhere having sex."

"Very funny, Dean."

"So you find anything?" I asked sitting on the couch.

Dean shook his head, "Nothing. At all. There are no similarities whatsoever."

"So what the hell are we dealing with?"

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sam**

"I don't know," I said.

"Well we need to figure out something before any more people get hurt," Dean answered.

"I need to change," Toni said getting off the couch and heading to her bedroom. I stared at her retreating behind till Dean hit me on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Who's staring now?" He laughed.

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean just laughed and I grumbled. I went to the bedroom to change as well. When I came back, Toni was in the kitchen. She looked so beautiful in a hoodie and a pair of sweats. I stared at her behind again and wondered how it would feel in my hands. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_

"So tell me, what did you guys find?" Dean asked grinning at me.

I knew what was making him grin. "Not much. All the victims were pretty happy, until they were killed. They had loving families, but nothing unusual."

"Hold on, Sam," Toni said putting a plate of burgers and fries on the table. Dean immediately dug in.

"What is it?"

"All the victims attended the same church. The Northshore Baptist Church in Bayside, New York."

"You are right. I will do some research on it later." I said and grabbed a burger. Not usually my type of meal but hey I was hungry and not about to ask Toni for something else. She might get offended. Surprisingly, the burger was actually good.

"So can I ask you something, Toni? How come you are a waitress?" I asked between bites.

"Well, because it's the easiest job to have as a hunter. No matter where I travel I can get a small job being a waitress. Also because I don't want to be like all those hunters who live off credit card scams and poker winnings, no offense."

"None taken. I see your point."

"So besides, knives, what else are you good in?" Dean asked.

"Well, I have a knack for research," Toni began.

"Sammy, I think we've found your future wife," Dean teased.

I don't know why, but that statement made me fidget. "What else?" I asked.

"I am pretty good at kickboxing, and the usual hunter tools: forgery and lock picking."

I nodded, surprised that this twenty year old girl was so talented. I stared at her with a smile on my face. Her lips looked so beautiful and kissable that I wanted to plant a kiss on them. _Whoa, Sam, slow down. What on earth were you thinking? Kissable lips? Stop it._

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I nodded, "I am fine. I am gonna turn in. It's been a long day," I said and went to my room.

I changed into my sleep clothes and lay down on the bed, but I couldn't sleep. My mind was way too wired. Besides the fact that I kept thinking about Toni and her kissable lips and tight ass. I jumped up and pulled out my laptop. I hoped that some research would get her off my mind. After about an hour of not finding anything, I shut my laptop and got into bed.

"_Sam."_

"_Toni? What are you doing in here? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about you."_

_I kissed her longingly, "I can't stop thinking about you either."_

"_So let's stop the games."_

"_Games?"_

_Toni pulled off my shirt then quickly undid my pants and waited until I stepped out of them. She continued kissing me and I couldn't help moaning with pleasure. She then stopped kissing me and removed her clothes so that she was naked like me. She led me to the bed. I quickly got on top of her. I teased her sweet flesh with my lips and enjoyed her moans. _

"_Sam?"_

"_Yes?" I breathed._

"_Enter me."_

_So I did. I pumped her hard and fast until I felt her come. I kept going until I felt myself shatter as a hard orgasm hit my body._

I shot up in the bed soaked with sweat. I noticed that I felt sticky. I looked down at my pants. I had my first wet dream about Toni. I got up and went to take a shower then went back to bed.

The next morning I woke up to find Toni sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and laptop. No sign of Dean. After last night, I kinda felt nervous around her.

"There's more coffee." Toni said and I saw her staring at me.

"Thanks. What you doing?"

"Looking at the church website. Listen to this, 'We are forgiven sinners! We have come into a personal relationship with the Lord Jesus Christ and are learning the secret of true joy by living a life to the glory of God. We recognize our need for God, each other, and the power of the gospel to transform our lives.' Can you believe this? I mean that statement right there tells you that this is no ordinary church."

"Yeah," I said distracted by the smell of her body. I suddenly grew hard. _Shit_.

"Sam, you okay? You don't look so good."

"I am fine. I am gonna take a shower okay?"

Toni nodded, "I have to leave soon. I got to be to work by eleven thirty. I am working the lunch-dinner shift. I won't be back till probably around seven so help yourselves to anything."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dean**

When I woke the next morning, the house seemed quiet with the exception of the shower. By the time I convinced myself to get out of bed and walked to the kitchen, Sammy was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean. Uhm, Toni said that she had to work and she won't be back till seven so to help ourselves to anything."

"Great," I replied and headed to the kitchen. I noticed an open laptop on the table.

"Yours?"

Sammy shook his head, "Toni's. She was doing some research on the church."

"Hmm. Did she find anything?"

"Not that I know of," Sammy replied sitting across from me at the table with a cup of coffee. I opted for a beer.

"So what do think?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it could be a demon. But that kind of doesn't make sense."

I shook my head; my geek for a brother. "I was talking about Toni. What do you think of her?"

"She seems nice, you know? Not all hunter like. I guess it could be the fact that we haven't really seen any female hunters before," Sammy shrugged.

"Well, do you like her?"

"Dude, I just met her! Besides, I am not interested in that right now."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say, Sammy."

I sat drinking my beer. I had a feeling I knew why Sammy was withdrawn from women. It had to be Jess, his dead girlfriend. But I wouldn't push him.

"So you really think the thing we're hunting is a demon?" I asked.

Sammy shrugged again, "Maybe. I honestly don't know."

"What I don't get is, why did Bobby send us up here? He could have told her what she was dealing with and how to destroy it."

"Yeah, unless Bobby doesn't know."

"Aww, come on Sammy. Bobby not know?"

"Dude, Bobby may be great, but there are some things that he doesn't know about."

I shrugged and finished off my beer, "I am gonna hit the shower, okay?"

Sammy nodded. I left to take a shower. For some reason I thought about dad and wondered where he was. And why doesn't he contact us? I really hated his obsession, with the thing that killed mom. It was what drove us apart as a family. Sammy had left and gone to college, and things were never the same. I thought about mom, thinking about how she wouldn't want this for us. I got out the shower, toweled off and got dressed. I came out the bathroom and found Sammy still sitting at the table.

"Dude, you okay?"

Sammy just nodded and seemed like he was a million miles away. I let him be and settled on the couch with the TV. Suddenly Sam got up and, without a word, headed to the bathroom. For a minute I thought he was sick until I heard the water from the shower. I was confused as to why Sam was taking another shower. Then I laughed. I knew why.

"Dude, you sure you okay? I mean you just took a shower, then all of a sudden needed another one?"

"I am fine, Dean. I just, uh," Sammy faltered.

"Had sexual thoughts about Toni?"

"What? No!" Sammy screeched. He was a bad liar.

I decided not to push it and went back to my show. Sammy sat down on the table with his laptop to some research. He's such a nerd. By the time Toni returned home, I was on my fifth beer and I was hungry even though I just had a sandwich earlier.

"Hey boys. Everything good?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Sammy's just become a research junkie."

"Dean shut up. I was trying to see what I could find about the three victims."

"And, did you find anything?" Toni asked.

Sam shook his head, "unfortunately nothing unusual. The first victim, Frank Harmon was as clean as a whistle; he was a church goer, helped at the schools, very family oriented. Barry Nolan, the second victim had been arrested once for drug possession, divorced, no kids. Tasha White, the last vic, was a widow, had a daughter who died from Leukemia, and was also an adamant church goer."

"Hang on a sec, Toni said all the vics attended the same church, but Barry doesn't seem like a church goer to me."

Sammy shrugged, "I guess he wanted to turn his life around and found church. That can happen, Dean."

"I am not saying it can't. I am just saying the first and the second vic were huge church goers and squeaky clean. Barry didn't seem all that clean to me."

"I suggest we go check out the church," Sammy said.

I hadn't noticed that Toni left, but I did notice when she came back. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that seemed to hug her body in all the right places and a long sleeved belly button shirt. She looked so incredibly hot. I looked at Sammy and saw him staring at her with his mouth slightly open. Dude doesn't know how to be subtle. I kicked him under the table.

"What?"

"Dude, close your mouth."

"Did you boys eat? If you're hungry I can whip us up something."

"Yes, please," I said grinning.

"Dude, you just ate."

"So, I'm hungry again."

"Whatever. I think we should check out this church. Maybe tonight."

"I agree, but let's eat first," Toni said reading my mind.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"About ten minutes. Bayside isn't far from here," Toni said heading to the kitchen to start cooking.

Toni was cooking something and all I knew was that it smelled good and it made my mouth water. She had bent to put something in the oven and her ass was just poking in my face. I couldn't help staring. I saw Sammy staring too. I don't know what it was, but it made me laugh. Toni stood up and looked at me.

"You alright Dean?"

I nodded and glanced at Sammy. He glared at me; he knew why I was laughing.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Toni looked confused but went back to her cooking. She came out shortly and placed a couple of plates on the table.

"This is my mother's famous chicken wraps."

I immediately grabbed one and chowed down. It was delicious.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sam**

After we ate the three of us piled in the impala and Toni directed us to the Northshore Baptist Church. She was right, it only took us ten minutes to get there. When we got there Toni and I stood watch as Dean picked the lock. Toni's perfume was driving me crazy. I tried to get my head to focus so I wouldn't get another erection. _Why is she driving me crazy? I shouldn't even be thinking about another woman right after Jess died._

"Sammy, you gonna stand out there all night or you gonna join us?" Dean asked shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming."

We went in, although I was unsure what we was looking for. We searched through every nook and cranny of the church and didn't find anything.

"Maybe we should come here in the morning, when there's people. I kinda have a feeling that what we're looking for is within a person."

I nodded, "That could be our best bet, I mean since we didn't find anything. What do you think, Dean?"

"I wouldn't say we didn't find anything. Take a look," Dean pointed.

Toni and I followed his gaze and what I saw made me want to hurl.

"What is that?" Toni asked.

"Skin," Dean said looking at me.

"Shapeshifter?" I asked.

"Shapeshifter."

"Uh, what's a shapeshifter?"

Dean glared at her, "You don't know what a shapeshifter is?"

"I don't remember. I haven't dealt with them before. You can't honestly expect me to remember everything Bobby taught me."

"That's the point. That's why he taught you. You are unbelievable."

I decided to step in before there was a fight, "Dean, chill, okay? A shapeshifter is a monster that can make its self look like anyone. They tend to choose a person, copy everything about that person, and then kill them."

"Oh, I think I read something about that in my mom's journal."

"Now you think you remember?" Dean all but growled.

"Yeah, which means one of the people working at this church is a shapeshifter."

We headed back to the impala and headed back to Toni's place.

"But that doesn't make sense, Sammy. None of the attacks comply with the shapeshifter MO."

I didn't respond. I was thinking the same thing. Something about this whole case didn't make sense to me. We got back to Toni's and I pulled out my laptop and started to do some research. Toni went to her library and came back with a small book that resembled dad's journal. Sitting across from me at the table, she began to flip through the pages.

"Anyone else want a beer?" Dean asked.

Toni and I both nodded. Dean went to the kitchen, got some beers and returned.

"If you're bored, you could use my laptop and help us with some of the research," Toni said.

Dean looked like he was gonna say something really mean. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, calm down."

"Sammy, your fucking girlfriend is driving me nuts."

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. I looked up a little while later and saw Toni watching me. Her hazel eyes were so beautiful. Her full lips were…_Whoa stop right there Sam. Quit it already or you're gonna have to take another cold shower._ I sobered really quickly, gave Toni a small smile and returned to my laptop.

"Hey I had a crazy thought; what if there is a creature that is a mix of different monsters? You know, like a chameleon?" Toni asked.

"You know, I was kinda thinking something like that," I replied.

"You two are killing me? When have we ever heard of a chameleon like creature? My guess is it's a demon. They are the only evil beings that can mimic other creatures."

"I said it was a crazy thought, you don't have to be an ass," Toni said and walked away.

I glared at Dean, "Why are you such a jerk? It was a theory."

"It was a dumb theory. I mean come on, Sammy, chameleon creature?"

"You're an ass," I said and headed toward Toni's room.

"Toni? Its Sam, can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Just a minute," came the response.

A few minutes later, she opened the door and let me in. She looked like she had been crying.

"I am sorry," I said sitting beside her on the bed. _Not a good idea, Sam._

I wanted to sit in the chair across from her, but my body had a different idea and moved closer to her._ Stop it, Sam. You need to move now._ I put my arm across her shoulders and she leaned on my shoulder.

"I am no good at this. I am trying to do this all myself. You and Dean have each other and I have no one. Why does your brother hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just not used to seeing a female hunter and doesn't really trust them. But Dean'll come around. I promise," I said.

Being this close to her, I could fully smell her perfume mixed with her own body scent and it was driving me up the wall. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I looked at her.

"Toni?" I called her name urging her to look at me.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at me.

I leaned my head down and kissed her. _What are you doing! Break away right now! You are an idiot, Sam._ I couldn't stop myself. Toni moaned against my mouth and opened her mouth. I took that as an invitation and stuck my tongue in her mouth. She moaned again. Suddenly I thought about Jess and broke the kiss.

"Toni, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-I can't. Please forgive me," I said and got up.

"Sam?"

I just shook my head and left her room. On the way to my room, I glanced at Dean sitting at the table with the laptop in front of him. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and went to my room and shut the door.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This was my weekend home and... blah, blah, blah. You don't really care do you? Of course not. You just want another chapter, so here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dean<strong>

Sammy looked at me with a sad expression on his face as he came out of Toni's room. I raised my eyebrow wondering what had happened, but Sammy just shook his head and walked into his room and shut the door. Something was bugging him.

"Sammy, open the door it's me," I said knocking on the door.

"No."

"Sammy, please? Come on, man, talk to me."

Sammy opened the door and let me in. He sat down on the bed and seemed to stare off into space.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look like your cat died."

"Nothing."

"Don't start with that, Sammy. Come on, man you know you can talk to me."

"Alright, I kissed her Dean."

"Who? Toni?"

Sammy nodded. I laughed.

"Great."

"No, you don't understand, Dean. I shouldn't be kissing any girl. Jess just died; I should be grieving or something. I shouldn't be interested in women, but she was just driving me crazy. Everything she did, her smell, her clothes. But when I kissed her, at first it felt good, but then I thought about Jess and I felt bad."

"Dude, relax. It's okay to feel like that around other women. And I think Jess would want you to move on with your life. I understand Jess just died and that is making you feel bad, but you can't keep living like this. Why don't you give it a shot with Toni?"

"I think I hurt her already."

"I don't think so. I think maybe she was just shocked."

"I don't know, Dean."

I clapped him on the leg, "Why don't you sleep on it?"

Sam nodded and I left and went to bed myself. As I fell asleep I thought about Sammy and hoped that he could get over his loss of Jess long enough to move on.

I woke the next morning and found Toni in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning, Dean, want some?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. So you find anything new about the case?"

"Not really, it just seems like a bunch of dead ends. It's like a never ending circle."

I sat down at the table just as Sammy came into the room. He looked like he hadn't slept well at all.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah, just need some coffee," he answered and went to make him a cup.

"Well, there's plenty, so help yourself," Toni said.

We need to figure out what's going on and what we are after before someone else gets hurt," I said.

Just then Toni's phone rang. After several minutes of "Yes" and "are you sure?" Toni hung up the phone and grabbed her coat.

"We have another murder. A woman was found dead in her house."

"Let's check it out. Toni and I will check out the house and Sammy you can go to the morgue this time."

"Sure, Dean."

We all piled into my baby and I dropped Sam off at the morgue while we went to the woman's apartment. It seemed dark, but there didn't seem to be anything suspicious. Toni and I agreed to split up and search the house.

"You find anything?" I asked her as we met back in the front.

"Just some spots of blood but nothing else."

Just then my cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"Dean? You and Toni need to come check this out."

"Alright, Sammy, we're on our way," I said and disconnected the call.

We left the house and went to the morgue and found Sam standing over the woman's body.

"What did you find?"

"Take a look at this Dean," Sammy said and turned the woman's head so I could see the back of her neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

Sammy nodded and Toni answered, "Changeling?"

"Yup."

"But that doesn't make any sense. According to the police, this woman had no children." Toni answered.

"Okay I think we should head back to the house and try to piece together what we have," I said.

"Good idea, Dean."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Toni**

We headed back to my place. I got out some beers and we sat around the table trying to piece everything together.

"Okay, so we got a werewolf victim…"I started.

"A vampire victim, a changeling victim and…"

"A victim, whose body has been chewed," Sam finished.

"Right. So four victims whose attacks are not related in any way. So what the hell are we looking at?" Dean asked.

I shrugged. I had no idea. "I think I will call Bobby. Maybe he can help us."

Sam looked at me and I felt my heart beat fast._ Whoa, Toni, don't even go there. Remember last night, when he pushed you away?_ I couldn't help it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go and call Bobby, but I doubt he will know anything," Sam answered.

I went to the living room to get away from the heat that was generating from his body. Picking up the phone, I dialed my mentor.

"Hey Bobby, its Toni."

"Hey Toni."

"Listen, Dean, Sam and I are really stuck on this case."

"Give me the info."

"Well, we have four victims whose attacks are not related at all. We have a werewolf attack, a vampire attack, a changeling attack and a victim whose body has been chewed."

I heard Bobby sigh. That usually means he knows something, "Let me go through some of my books and I will call you back," He said then hung up.

I headed back to the kitchen where the boys seemed to be arguing over something. They both looked at me when I entered.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No. What did Bobby say?" Dean replied.

"That he will call me back."

"Toni, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Uh, sure."

I followed Sam into my bedroom. He closed the door and sat on the chair across from my bed as I took the bed.

"What?"

"Look I want to apologize for last night."

"Its fine, Sam."

"It's just really hard. I just lost my girlfriend. Long story. But when I am around you, you make me crazy."

"Sam, I said its fine. Look if anyone could understand its me. I had a boyfriend too. Maybe I didn't lose him the way you lost your girlfriend but I lost a really great guy. Anyway, trust me, I am fine. Just don't do something you don't mean, okay?"

Sam nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Soon Bobby called. After several minutes of talking to him, I headed for the kitchen.

"That was just Bobby. He said he thinks we're dealing with a splicer."

"What the hell is a splicer?" Sam asked.

I sat down. "Bobby said a splicer is a creature that is a mix between a shapeshifter and a rugaru, whatever that it. He said that this kind of creature can mimic other creatures. This explains all the unrelated attacks.

"Did Bobby say how to kill it?" Dean asked.

"No, he said he's working on that part."

"Well that explains the skin we found in the church. One of the church members must be the splicer," Sam said.

"If this thing is a mix between a rugaru and a shapeshifter, then it's gonna be afraid of fire and silver," Dean commented.

Sam and I nodded. So the three of us spent the rest of the afternoon trying to come up with potential suspects and plans to, as Dean says "gank this creature". By nine Bobby still hadn't called and I was just tired.

"I think I am going to bed. I suggest you boys do the same since there is nothing we can do for now. We can go to the church in the morning."

Sam and Dean nodded and I headed for my room.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sam**

I started to head to my room, glanced at Toni's bedroom door, walked toward my room, and then decided to knock on Toni's door.

"Come in," She called and I slowly opened the door.

I stood frozen in the doorway just staring at her. _Sam, what are you doing? This isn't a good idea. You need to back away and go back to your own room._ Apparently, my body had a different idea than my mind.

"Sam? You okay? I mean you just keep standing there looking at me."

I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. I knew what I was doing and I knew that I should stop, but I couldn't. I walked over to Toni and claimed her mouth. She moaned a little and pushed away.

"Sam, stop."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember I said don't do anything you don't mean?"

I nodded and kissed her again. I ran my tongue against her lips, begging her to let me enter. She moaned and parted her lips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth and mated with her tongue. Toni moaned again and I was hit with a major force of lust. I backed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely as I ran my hands under her shirt. I began to remove her shirt, but she stopped me.

"Sam, wait," she breathed after breaking the kiss.

"Toni," I moaned against her mouth.

"Sam, I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think you'll find me very attractive. I have scars."

"Let me see," I said and pulled her shirt up a little.

She whimpered and pulled her shirt down, "I don't think you'll like what you see."

"Let me be the judge of that," I said.

She sighed and removed her shirt. What I saw shocked me. She had a burn on her left arm that went from her shoulder to her wrist. She also had a burn on the flat of her stomach that looked like it was from a tire iron. But I noticed a very pretty tattoo on her right shoulder that I deemed was a protection tattoo.

"See," Toni said and attempted to put her shirt back on, until I stopped her.

"Don't. You are beautiful," I said and kissed her stomach.

I led her to the bed and removed her bra. I kissed her from her stomach till I reached her breasts and nuzzled and suckled each one until I felt her writhe and moan under me. I finished undressing her and myself and we made love.

After as we lay in her bed, I kissed her shoulder and noticed she had another tattoo on her lower back. It was a boa constrictor.

"How'd you get them?" I questioned.

"What, the tattoos or the burns?"

"Both."

"The burn on my left arm came from when I was five. My mother was on a hunt and left me with a babysitter. The house had caught on fire and the babysitter forgot to take me with her. Part of the burn came from the heat of the door and the rest came from the fire itself. The burn on my belly came from my ex boyfriend. He was fixing his car as he accused me of cheating on him and he hit me. I don't know if it was intentional or accidental. As for the tattoos; the one on my right arm I got when I was twelve. Bobby told me that I needed a protection tattoo and I got that one. The boa constrictor I got when I turned fourteen."

"Hmm," was all I said.

I pulled Toni closer to me and we both fell asleep.

"_Sam, how could you?"_

_I turned around and saw Jess standing by the bed. "Jess?"_

"_How could you do that to me?"_

"_This can't be, your dead."_

"_Yeah and it's all your fault. I thought you loved me, Sam."_

"_I do."_

"_If you really loved me, then why are you fucking this chick."_

"_Jess, please."_

"_If you really cared about me, you would never forget me."_

"_Jess, you're gone and there's nothing I can do about it."_

"_So you decide to fuck another girl, so soon after I am gone? How could you? I will never forgive you." Jess said and disappeared._ I woke up in cold sweat and stared at Toni sleeping peacefully. _Toni I am sorry._ I got up and went to my room.

The next morning I went to the kitchen and found Dean and Toni sitting at the table having breakfast. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. I noticed Toni looking at me. She looked hurt and confused. I turned away.

"So did Bobby call?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said in order to kill this creature you need to stab it with a silver knife forged with fire."

"Terrific, how the hell are we gonna find a silver knife that was forged in fire," I grumbled.

Dean glared at me as if to ask _what the fuck is wrong with you._ I shook my head.

"Nothing."

Dean snorted, "All knives have been forged with fire, and pretty much all knives are silver."

"True, but all knives are not pure silver. They may seem like it but are not. Very few knives are made with pure silver," Toni explained.

"So where and how are we gonna be able to find a knife that was made with pure silver, and don't forget we still need to find the right person," I said.

"Finding the right knife is easy, Sam. I have one. Finding the splicer is not going to be easy. We know that they work at the church, but we don't know who exactly it could be. It could be anyone by now."

"That's why I say we get the knife, and haul ass," Dean said.

"My thoughts exactly," Toni agreed.

I didn't want to go anywhere. I didn't want to be anywhere near Toni. I couldn't. Not after last night. Toni left and came back with three knives. They looked kinda small and almost like a regular cutting knife,

"These are pure silver Ka-bar knives. And I only have three of them. They look like your average cutting knife, but they're not. These are specifically fighting knives. Don't lose them," She said and handed me and Dean each a knife. Soon we headed off towards the church.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dean**

Something was bugging Sammy. I could tell the whole way to the church. I figured it had something to do with Toni. I decided to keep my mouth shut; if Sammy wanted to talk, he would.

"Do we have any idea as to how we are gonna find this creature?" Toni asked from the back seat as I pulled into the parking lot.

I shrugged, "Got any bright ideas, Sammy?"

"Yeah, kill the creature."

We got out the car and I motioned for Toni to go ahead of us. I grabbed Sam and shoved him against the car.

"I know you are having some issues, but quit being a dick, we have a job to do. What the fuck is the matter with you anyway?"

"Nothing," Sam said and shrugged off my arm.

"Whatever," I said and followed him to the front of the church besides Toni.

"I just thought of something," she said.

"Yeah, what?"

"They tape the sermons right? For anyone who wasn't here and wants to buy a copy."

"I guess," I shrugged. Who cares?

"Well that means that they have cameras and if I am correct, we would be able to tell the creature by the camera glare. You can tell shapeshifters by the glare of the eyes in the camera."

I was impressed, "Nice job, Toni."

"Thanks, now we just have to figure out where the camera room is and who is gonna watch."

"I will. You and Sammy can stay here and keep an eye on things."

I could tell Sammy didn't like that one bit. He glared at me.

"Suck it up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Guys, can we not start that right now?"

The three of us went into the church and while Sam and Toni stood toward the back, I went in search for the camera room. I found the room pretty easily. The only problem was that I hadn't prepared a cover story. So I did the stupid thing. I burst open the door and knocked the one guy unconscious. I sat at the camera for five minutes when I found out who the splicer creature was. I ran back to the others.

"It's the reverend," I whispered as they walked toward me.

"Are you sure?" Toni asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now what?"

"Well we're gonna have to wait for the service to be over before we do anything," Sam said. Man, I hate waiting. Especially in a church.

It was around ten thirty when the people finally started leaving the church. It took them a whole half hour, but by eleven, the church was empty. Toni and Sam were heading up the church on either side and I decided to go up the middle.

"Reverend?" I heard Toni ask.

"Yes, may I help you child?"

"My friends and I would like to ask you for some advice," Toni said walking toward some candles that I saw burning. The reverend seemed to be avoiding them.

"Of course, my child," The reverend said with a weird smile on his face.

"Toni, look out!" I said my hunter instincts going into hyper drive.

The reverend, splicer, knocked punched Toni knocking her on the ground. Sam and I ran to her, and the splicer ran away. I eased Toni to her feet as Sam went after the creature.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Let's go." We ran in the direction that Sam went to.

By the time we found Sammy and the creature, Sammy was deep in battle with it. I noticed that this creature was strong. I had no idea how we were gonna beat it. Sammy seemed to be getting his ass kicked. I started to run toward the creature when Toni stopped me.

"Dean, let me borrow the knife I gave you."

"Okay," I shrugged and handed her the knife. I had no idea what she was planning to do.

Toni seemed to get into a fighting stance, "Sam, when I count to three, I want you to duck."

"What!" Sammy yelled dodging a blow from the creature.

"Just do it! One…two…three! Duck!" Toni screamed.

Sam ducked as Toni threw one knife and hit it in the creature's heart. The creature turned looking pissed. Toni threw the other knife and it hit the creature in the heart. Toni glanced at Sam and he picked up his own knife and drove it into the creature's heart. The creature fell over and died.

"Wow, Toni. I guess you really are good with knives. There is no way possible I could have hit the creature in the heart," I praised the young hunter.

"Thanks," she said and walked over to Sam. "You okay?"

Sam didn't respond. He looked at her and walked away. Toni looked hurt. She just followed him to the car and I followed behind. The whole drive was silent. When we got back to the house, I told Toni to head in the house cause I wanted to talk to Sam. As soon as she left I rounded on my brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what the fuck I am talking about. You've been acting like a dick all day. And there's the fact that you won't come within two feet of Toni. Dude, what is wrong? Talk to me, man."

"I slept with her, Dean."

"And…?"

"And I shouldn't have! It was just wrong."

I laughed, "I don't think you did anything wrong, Sammy."

"Of course you don't. Dean, I just lost Jess. I don't know if I am ready for another relationship." He sighed, "I had a dream, right after we slept together, Jess was furious. She thought I had forgotten about her."

I placed my hand on Sammy's shoulder, "Sammy, it was just a dream. It probably came out like that cause you expected that Jess would be angry. Sammy, this has got to stop. I know that you are hurting because of Jess, but dude, you can't continue living like this. It will kill you. Toni is into you and I know you like so stop feeling like you're doing something bad and try to make this work. Trust me, Sammy, you'll feel so much better."

Sam was about to say something else when we heard a scream. We both looked at each other, "Toni!"

We ran into the house; it looked like a tornado hit.

"Toni!" I screamed. We came to a stop by her bed room.

"Dean, look," Sammy said entering the bedroom. I followed as he went to the window.

I ran my finger along the sill and sniffed, "Sulphur."

"Shit."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Toni**

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't at home. I was sitting tied to a chair in what seemed to be a warehouse.

"Nice of you to join us," I heard someone say.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The person moved out of the shadows and I gasped.

"Daddy?"

I hadn't seen my father since I was two but I still remember the face. Seeing as I have his picture by my bed.

"You've grown up Toni. Such a beautiful girl."

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I just wanted to see my beautiful daughter."

"After all these years, I don't think so."

I struggled against the ropes and silently cried for Sam.

"I need your help Toni, and you are going to help me."

"Screw you," I angrily spat.

Dad, Vincent, smacked me in the face. "Watch yourself; I am still your father."

"A father who abandoned his family. A father who never showed his face when his wife died. A father who never tried to contact his daughter."

"Toni if only you'd understand. Your mother told me that she hunted evil creatures and I thought she was crazy so I left."

"And now you kidnap your own daughter? For what?"

"To help me find a certain someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Sam Winchester."

Sam? Why would my father be after Sam? That doesn't make any sense.

"What makes you believe that I know this Sam Winchester?"

"Because, he's been at your house for the past several days. And you slept with him."

I gasped. Oh, brother.

"Sam Winchester is very valuable to us."

"In what way?"

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about. All you have to do is tell us where he is right now and I will let you live."

"You're not really my dad are you? You're a demon."

Vincent's eyes shifted to black and he smiled.

"What do you want with Sam?"

"I don't want him, but my boss does. So start talking."

"Fuck you."

The demon wearing my father picked up a knife and cut my arm. I screamed.

"Now then, let's try this again. Tell me what I want to know and you will go free. Don't tell me and I will kill you, but very slowly."

"I don't know anything."

"Liar!" he picked up the knife and cut my arm again.

"I swear," I panted after screaming again. "He probably left town by now."

I cried and hoped that Sam and Dean would find me. And soon. I was about to get murdered by my own father. I didn't understand why this demon wanted Sam so bad. Sam may not want me, but I was not going to turn him over to some demon, just for revenge.

Hours later, the demon left me alone. I was bruised and bloody. I suddenly heard footsteps and thought he was coming back.

"Toni," the voice whispered. I couldn't really see anything but the voice sounded like Sam.

"Sam?" I cried.

"Yeah, it's me. Dean and I are gonna get you outta here."

"Sam, the demon wants you for some reason."

Sam and Dean came closer and began untying the ropes. I was soon free, but it wasn't for long. The demon came back.

"Sam! Dean! Look out!" I screamed. Sam and Dean both ran in opposite directions.

I searched for any of the knives I keep on me. I found one and hurled it at the demon that was going after Dean. It hit him in the chest. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but the demon exited the body and disappeared. I ran to the body.

"I am so sorry," I cried.

"Toni?" Dean and Sam said coming up beside me.

"He was my father. I just killed my father."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sam**

I stood and pulled Toni into my arms. "I am sorry Toni."

"For what? Sleeping with me or coming to my rescue?"

"Neither. I am sorry that you had to kill your father."

Toni just snorted. I wanted to say something but then we heard a laugh. Dean, Toni and I turned to see a demon.

"Sam. So good to finally meet you."

Dean automatically positioned himself in front of me and Toni.

"Relax, Dean. If I wanted to hurt Sam I would have done it already. No I am not here for that. I just want Sam to know who I am seeing as he's gonna join me in the near future."

"Like hell. I would never join forces with a demon."

"Oh, Sam, you won't have much of a choice. You won't be able to resist me."

He took a step closer and I felt Toni tense.

"Don't worry; you won't even remember seeing me." The demon said and touched my forehead.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in Dean's car.

"You awake sunshine?" Dean asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"We rescued Toni. Then I think you passed out or something."

I turned in my seat to look at Toni, but she was avoiding my gaze. I sighed. The drive back to Toni's was silent except for Dean's music. When we got back to Toni's, she rushed inside the house and into her bedroom. I turned to Dean.

"Talk to her man," he said. "Tell her how you feel about her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me? I mean I did hurt her."

"Dude, you'll never know unless you try."

I sighed and walked to Toni's door.

"Toni? It's Sam, can I come in?"

"No."

"Please? I just want to talk to you."

"I can hear you fine."

I sighed, "Alright. Toni I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"I know and I never meant for it to happen. It's just been really hard. You know, with my girlfriend dying only a short while ago. I felt like I wasn't ready for a relationship, but then I met you and everything about you drove me crazy."

"So why did you reject me?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Toni."

Toni opened the door and let me in. "So why did you?"

"Right after we slept together I had a dream. Of my girlfriend. She was pissed because I had slept with you. She made me feel like I was forgetting about her. And I didn't want to forget about her. I loved her, Toni."

Toni came over to me and caressed my face, "I know how you feel, Sam. It just hurt when you pulled away like that."

"I am sorry. I love you, Toni," I said and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" She asked after we parted.

"Yes. I am sure. I know we're hunters but I want to be in your life and I want you to be in mine."

Toni shrugged, "I don't know. I have never left home before and I have never been with a person for more than two months."

"I promise to make it worth your while."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said and kissed her again.

She moaned against my lips and I removed her shirt. She quickly unzipped my pants, but then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I panted.

"I am afraid that you'll just hurt me again."

I laid her on the bed and kissed her from her lips to her belly button causing her to giggle.

"Toni, I will never hurt you again. I promise."

She nodded and went back to kissing me and taking off my pants. When we were both naked I kissed her whole body causing her to moan and lift her hips. She silently begged me to enter her. So I did.

"I love you, Sam," she said after it was over.

I kissed her neck, "I love you too, Toni."

She snuggled closer to me and fell asleep. After a while, I fell asleep as well.

"Sammy, wake up, Bobby called…Oh shit!"

I woke up to the sound of Dean's voice and found him standing in the door way covering his eyes.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I'll, uh, wait for you out here," He said and left.

I chuckled and got up to get dressed. I went out and saw Dean sitting on the couch holding a beer.

"Dean?"

"Oh, hey, dude, I am sorry. So I see you and Toni made up."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Bobby called. There's a hunt in Maine. Something about a vengeful spirit."

"What's going on, boys?" Toni asked coming into the living room dressed in sweats. Damn, even in sweats, she's so sexy.

"Bobby found a hunt for us in Maine. A vengeful spirit," I said sitting next to her. She immediately curled into my arm.

"Great. It's about high time I left Queens."

"But what about your job?" I asked.

"I am a waitress. I can a job anywhere. Besides I don't care as long as I am around you."

Dean pretended to gag and Toni looked at him and laughed, "You too, Dean."

"Sure, Toni. So we need to pack up and get ready. Uh, Toni, what are you gonna do about the house?"

"What about it? I figure to keep it. It will allow us somewhere to come in between hunts. Or you think I should give it up?"

Dean shook his head, "It's up to you. I personally like it, so I suggest keeping it. I was just wondering."

Toni nodded and stood, "Well gentlemen, I am going to get packed." She walked out of the room.

"Dude, I am happy for you," Dean said.

I nodded, "Yeah. Now if only we can find a girl for you."

"It would never work. I am too much of a ladies' man," Dean smiled.

"You're too much of a jerk."

"Bitch."

An hour later we were on the road heading into Maine. Toni was in the backseat reading a book and Dean was into his latest Metallica song. I was left with my own thoughts. Somehow I felt like I was betraying Jess's memory and love. I was so confused. I mean I loved Toni, but I felt like I was cheating on Jess or something. I didn't want to hurt Toni again, but I couldn't do this.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Toni**

Something was wrong with Sam, I could feel it. It probably had to do with the fact that he was still getting over his girlfriend's death. I left him to deal with it. It was clear he didn't want my help and that hurt, but I let him be. We had been in Maine working the vengeful spirit case for about two weeks. We had just got rid of the creature so the three of us went out to celebrate with drinks. Sam seemed to be in his own mind.

"Sam, you okay?" I asked.

He turned to me and nodded.

"Don't worry, Toni. Sammy's always like that. He doesn't really like to celebrate afterwards," Dean said taking a swig of his beer.

"Am not, jerk."

"Are too, bitch."

I just rolled my eyes. I had gotten used to the way they tease each other.

"So now what?"

"I suggest that we get some sleep and we can head back to your place until we get another hunt," Dean answered.

I nodded, "Sounds good to me. Come on let's go back to the motel."

Dean and Sam followed me to the car. Once we got back to the motel I led Sam into our room as Dean went to his. Sam just sat on the bed staring into space. I sat next to him and cuddled into his side.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam seemed to ignore me.

"Sam?"

Still no answer. I smiled; I knew how to get his attention. I pulled off my shirt. When I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for, I kissed him.

"Toni, stop," Sam said pushing me away.

"Sam, what? Did I do something wrong? Look, if you're not in the mood, I understand," I said and went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

I came out the bathroom and laid down waiting for Sam to join me. When he didn't, I pulled his arm till he got under the covers. I snuggled against him. He jerked and pushed me away from him. I looked shocked.

"Sam?"

"Toni, I said stop."

"Sam, what did I do? What's wrong?"

"When we get back to your house, I want you to stay."

I laughed, "Of course I am gonna stay. I mean it's my house after all. Like Dean said, we'll stay there until we find another hunt."

Sam shook his head, "Not what I mean. I mean I don't want you to come with me when we leave."

I jerked, "What? I don't understand."

"When Dean and I leave, you are staying behind."

"You want me to wait for you? Is that what you're saying? You expect me to wait for you in between hunts? Sorry Sam, I am a hunter like you and I can't do that. If we are together, then we stay together."

"That's just it, Toni. We are not together!"

"Huh? Sam, you're not making sense. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Damn it, Toni. I knew this was a mistake," Sam sighed.

"What was a mistake? Bringing me on the hunt?"

"No, this. You and me. This can't work. I am sorry."

"What are you saying? That you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Sam nodded. I felt like I had been hit. I tried not to cry, but I could already feel the tears start to come.

"So that was your plan? Fuck me twice and then bolt? I can't believe you would do this to me. You promised."

"I know and I am sorry."

"You keep saying you're sorry, but you know what, Sam? I don't think you really are," I argued.

"Toni, you're a great girl, but-…"

"Save it and go wake your brother. We should leave now," I said and went to the bathroom to change back to my clothes. When I came out, Dean was waiting by the car looking irritated. Great, now I had both Winchesters mad at me.

"What's the hurry, Toni," Dean grumbled.

"I want to get an early start."

"Yeah, at twelve thirty in the morning. Whatever," Dean said and got behind the wheel. Sam got in the passenger seat and I got in the back and we headed toward Queens.

The whole drive was silent and I was glad. I really didn't need any conversation. I was hurt. _Toni, you stupid ass. How could you go and fall for that idiot? _I sat back in my seat and I noticed Dean looking at me. He looked at Sam and then back to me. He looked like he was gonna say something, but he just shook his head and kept his mouth shut. When we reached the house, I grabbed my stuff and headed into the house.

"Toni, wait a minute."

"What do you want now?"

"Toni, I just-…"

"Save it, Sam. I get it. You're still in love with your dead girlfriend. But why did you have to treat me like that? What, am I not good enough for you?"

"Toni…"

"Just get out," I said letting the tears finally fall.

"Toni…"

"Get out!" I screamed and pushed him. He sighed and walked out the door.

I watched out the window till he got in the car and Dean drove away. Then I cried.

**END**


End file.
